


sawnik goz goff

by Moony (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Goffik, Goffik!Sonic, Goffik!shadow, M/M, on hiatus until i stop having writer's block, trollfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sonic the preppy-ass hedgehog falls in love with a goff, shadow the hedgehog. sonic confesses his love to his beloved shadow, but shadow rejects him because sonic is too preppy! join sonic on his adventure to gain shadow-senpai's affection desu!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All misspellings are intentional. I do not write this out of hatred for the Sonic the Hedgehog series in the slightest. All OOC-ness is intentional, and is mainly to poke fun at common misconceptions about the characters in the fandom, as well as to make the story as terrible as possible.

sonic was a fucking prep. he liked to do preppy things, like sports, listening to pop music, fucking stupid whores (like AMY >:( ), and not smokeing drugs.

then one day, he met shadow. shadow was super goffik, and liked to smoke marijuana and do cokane and slit his wrists to marilin mansen, because he was hardcore. sonic teh prep fell in love with him at first site, but he didn't want to admit it because that would be gay.

a few weks later, sonic decided to give shadow a love letter. he told shadow to meet him by the sakura trees after class. sonic waited all day nervously to confess his love to shadow. finally, school ended, and sonic went to the skura trees.

however.............

shadow didn't show up!!!!!!!! but he did a few minutes later. he was wearing a black mcr t-shirt, a shit ton of ristbands, tight black ripped skinny jeans, and black vans. he had 6 piercings on his ears, nose, and lips.

"hmph" said shadow. sonic gulped and gave shadow the kawaii letter of the love.

shadow read it, and blushu'd. but then, he said.

"your naught goffik enough for me. yule need to become more hardcore and edgy like me" said shadow. he was smoking pot.

sonic cried and went goodbye. he didn't go home, however, but he went...........................................................

TO HOT TOPIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the spelling is only going to get worse as the story goes on.


	2. Chapter 2

sonick was a prep so he waz ritch so he haved alot of money. he baught all the gofikest shit hot topic had to offer (which actually is't much since hawt topic mostly foecuses on fandumbs and dead maymays nowadays)

then, sonic went to wallmart two buy goffik cds. but he wuzent only there for the cds, tho, but he wos also ther for sumething else...

snonic went behond wallmrat and saw a man. he waz seling drugs! sonic bot all the drugs and did som of them on the way home.

the next dey, sonic woke up in the morning, in his bed, which he redekerated to be black, along with eveyrhing else in his room. the walls were black, there were skulls and candels eveywear, and there was a big red pentagramme on the black sealing.

sonic put on a thight black panic at the disko shert, two black lip pearcings, tight dark gray skiny genes with a studded belt, wristbands, and black shoes because he was still somic the fucking hedgehog, the fastedst thing around. he died his hair (fur? it's only on his head...) black and slit his wrists. then he went to school.

their was somthing he had t2 tel amy...


End file.
